She Will Be Loved
by EscapingThisFate
Summary: Not too good at these, read the description in chapter one Blaine left his best-friend when she needed him the most. Now that she's living with him. How will he earn back her trust? She needs him, but she's so hurt. Also how will she fit in at MCHS?
1. Description

**She Will Be Loved - Description**

Abbigail-Mae Elizabeth Bliss grew up in Westerville, Ohio with her best-friend Blaine Anderson. She looked at his parents as her own and looked at Cooper as an older brother. From a young age she could tell there was something different about Blaine. So when he came to her and came out gay, she merely shrugged have guessing it for a while now. It didn't change the way she loved and cared about Blaine or the way she looked at him. To her he was still the same Blaine. The two went to school together, High School being the hardest on both of them. Blaine being constantly teased about being gay and even bullied. She tried to protect him in every way she could. She was also teased herself and was constantly bullied for her height and the way she dressed. When they were fifteen they found out she had to move. It killed them both, but then Blaine found out about an all boys school with an anti-bullying policy. Abbi supported his decision no matter what, after she wouldn't be around anymore to protect him. She knew it would be hard on their friendship, but she would have never guess that he would have left her in the cold. Their phone calls, text messages, Skype calls and emails and even letters grew fewer and fewer. Abbi tried giving him his space, knowing he was going through a huge change and tough times. But when Blaine stopped contacting her all together it hurt her beyond words. She finally convinced herself she wasn't needed in his life anymore, that he'd found someone better as a friend. Though it hurt her she limited herself to sending him a letter once a month before stopping all together. Now it's been nearly a year and half since they'd seen or talked to each other. And six months ago Abbi found something out that would change her world. She was pregnant, her abusive boyfriend left her and so did her parents. When she needed Blaine the most he still ignored her, bringing her even more pain. Her parents kicked her out and for a good three months she went from friends house to friends house. Until finally she got a call from her mother saying someone would be by to pick her up at the old bus stop downtown. Abbi couldn't have been more surprised to see Cooper Anderson pull up to pick her up. Abbi, now nearly seven months pregnant is moving in with the loving Anderson family. But she doesn't know what she'll do when she finally has to face Blaine. She's still hurt and betrayed by his actions. Blaine is torn up about his actions to the person, the girl he looks to as his all time best-friend and sister from another mister. He'll do anything to make all of this up to her, and to be there for her and this baby. Even if it means him apologizing to her for the rest of his life. He won't forgive himself for the pain he's caused her. But he'll be dammed if he doesn't make everything up to her, and show her he truly cares and loves her. Will Abbi let Blaine back in or will she keep her walls up around him. And what about his hard not to love boyfriend Kurt? Will she let Kurt in and accept his help? And Quinn Fabray, will she let the girl who's been in her shoes, and who she'll be attending school with in the fall in? Right now Abbi doesn't know the answers to any of this. All she knows is she is finally somewhere safe and cared for. And she'll do anything in her power to give this baby the life it deserves and one she never had.


	2. Chapter One Familiar Faces

_**Okay so this a Blaine story. Nothing romantic, though I am thinking of making Sam or someone a love interest of Abbi's. If you have any suggestions let me know. But a good part of this will be of Blaine and Abbi rebuilding their lost friendship. A lot of Blaine apologizing and a lot of him proving that he's really here for her. There may be some flashbacks to when they were close and even when they went to the same High School. You'll get more on her family and her ex-boyfriend. Expect a good amount of Kurt and Quinn in this. This idea came to me a while ago. Hence why Cooper is way different from the one you saw on Glee this week. This was written before that episode. As for my Twilight Story. I'm updating on it, it's just stuck on my old laptop. I hope to have an update on that sometime this weekend. As always reviews are wonderful. So are banners and beta readers. Leave me some love! 3**_

**She Will Be Loved - New Directions - Chapter One - Familiar Faces**

I sat at a bus stop absentmindedly wiping my tears away waiting for my ride. My hands rested on my swollen belly. Being seven months pregnant and sitting in the heat was miserable. But the heat was the least of my worries, I had no home my parents had kicked me out and my ex-boyfriend turned his back on me. Not to mention I was missing my last week of school, at this point I don't even know if summer school would make it so I'd be a junior next year. I hiccupped and rested my feet on one of my suitcases and smiled through the tears as I felt a small kick.

"We'll be alright little one, I promise you that." I muttered softly rubbing my stomach. Even though I was only seventeen I was hell bent on keeping this kid and raising it the best I could. It was for damn sure I'd give this kid more love than my own parents did. I watched as cars came and went. I sat silently rubbed my stomach and stared at my shoes ignoring the sound of a car door closing.

"Well, well, well you manage to look stunning even though you could pass as a planet!" A all too familiar voice said from next to me. My head shot up red hair blowing in the wind as I met the familiar gray blue eyes. The tears that had just stopped but returned and were replaced with happy tears.

"Cooper!" I cried out throwing myself into the arms of someone who for the longest time acted as my older brother. I had no idea why Cooper Anderson was here, but I thanked god he was. Cooper laughed in response and wrapped his arms around me hugging me close. I clung onto Cooper hoping this wasn't a dream. I let tears of relief fall from my eyes and soaked his shirt. Cooper didn't say anything, just held me and rubbed my back whispering comforting words. As good as this felt it felt wrong in way, it wasn't the older Anderson brother that should be here it. But right now it didn't matter I was finally safe and was with someone who cared. Pulling myself together and wiping my eyes I set back and smiled up at Cooper.

"What are you doing here Coop?" I asked softly smiling as he took my hand.

"Your parents called mine, asking if you were staying with Blaine and us." He said and frowned as I winced at the younger Anderson's name.

"Oh.." I said softly my face heating up as I looked down at my hands. This was in no way how I wanted Cooper or any of the Anderson's to find out about the situation I was in. I was in no way ashamed of the baby that was growing inside of me. I however was ashamed of how my parents were acting and how my ex had acted or even how my so called best-friend left me in the cold.

"Abbi, don't look like that. Don't look ashamed or even more broken than you already look. You don't know how much this is killing me, to see you like this. You don't want to know how I reacted when my parents sat me down. I could god, I could give your parents one hell of a piece of my mind. And fucking Jackson that scum!" Cooper growled out anger clear in his voice. When I looked up I saw Coopers face scrunched up in red rage. I let out a small snort at the look on his face. The snort sent me into a fit of giggles causing Cooper to smile.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen you that mad, you looked like a pissed off bear." I giggled out wiping my eyes.

"Well no one fucks with you and gets away with it." Cooper stated in a matter of fact voice.

"While I'm glad to see you here and you're just the person who could get me out of the funk I'm in." I said only half lying, I found the courage to ask the big question here.

"Cooper, why are you here? I mean I haven't seen you in almost two years. The last time I saw you, it was when you passed your bar exam. You know I haven't seen Blaine since he transferred to Dalton, you know from the emails." I sighed softly, my heart aching at the fact I hadn't seen my best-friend in so long.

"I know and don't get me started on Blaine. I'm here to take you home, Abbigail-Mae, the home you deserve the one you nearly grew up in." Cooper said squeezing my hand. More tears pooled up in my eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had always taken such great care of me. They'd been there when my parents weren't, which was pretty much all of the time. It was Sarah Anderson who took me to every ballet practice and cheered me on at competitions. It was Thomas Anderson who taught me how to ride a bike and took me to the hospital when I fell.

"Cooper, you can't be serious.." I choked out in a whisper, this had to be a huge joke. Someone else had to be on their way to take me to one of those houses for pregnant teenagers. Once again Cooper wrapped me in a hug and place a kiss on my forehead.

"I am, my parents are furious with yours, which you know is nothing new. There is already a room set up for you at the house. It's your old room by the way, and I'm the lucky one who got to pick up the gorgeous girl." Cooper said smiling as he held his hand out to me. I smiled through the tears moving my suitcase and let Cooper help me up. He whistled spinning me around and took a good look at me.

"God _damn _Abbi are you sure there is only one in there?" He asked half teasingly, half seriously. I snorted and punched Cooper playfully and helped grab a couple of my bags. We laughed as we piled my stuffed my stuff in the trunk and back seat of Cooper's car. I slid into the passenger seat and openly moaned at the feeling of sweet cold air condition coming from the car. Cooper snorted into laughter.

"Shut up Coop, I'm nearly seven months pregnant, this kid is kicking like hell and it's fucking oddly hot in Ohio." I groaned buckling myself in and leaned back. Cooper fell into laughter once again as he started the car and pulled away.

"I'm glad you haven't changed Abbs." Cooper smiled turning onto the highway.

"Don't have it in me Coop, I've tried and it just didn't work." I smiled watching the shitty town I called home for the past year fade away.

"Good." Cooper said as music filled the car. The two of us sang and made small talk as we made our way to Westerville Ohio.

"You promise Coop?" I asked as we got closer to the Anderson house. Cooper groaned from the drive seat.

"Yes, Blaine is out with his boyfriend he won't be home until Monday he's staying at Dalton for the week. He knows mom and dad have something to tell him when he comes home. But they want you to have the change to have a say in how you want Blaine to find out your living with us." Cooper said resting his hand on mine. I sighed closing my eyes I had a week to get everything straight before I had to face my old friend.

"Abbi, I wish I could tell you why he's acted the way he has." Cooper said softly. I sighed kind of glad he was getting the elephant out of the room, or in our case the car.

"Cooper only Blaine can answer that. I know how hard it was for him at our own school. I was getting ready to move away. I may not be gay, and I may not have been bullied in the way Blaine was. But I was shoved into lockers everyday. I know how it felt to be the shit of the school. He knows I supported him in transferring to Dalton. He knows I supported him being gay. He knows I supported him period. We'd done everything together, we'd been through so much. I expected it to be hard to talk when he moved schools and I moved. I didn't think much of it when the texts, calls and video chats became less and less." I said taking a deep breath and a sip of the milkshake Cooper had been more than glad to get me.

"But when he just stopped talking to me all together. Forgetting to call me back and just stopped contacting me all together. It hurt Cooper I can't tell you how much it hurt. But I gave him his space. I waited but then I found out I was pregnant and Jack flipped his shit. My parents were mad, I needed him Cooper, I needed him more than I needed anyone and he wasn't there. So I had to accept that Blaine didn't and doesn't need me in his life." I looked out the window tears filling my eyes. Stupid hormones had me crying at everything now days.

"Abbi... that's not true. Blaine still loves you, he asks us if we've heard from you. His room and the house still has pictures of the two of you everywhere. Blaine realizes what he did, he knows he hurts you. He just has no idea how to make it up to you or how to apologize. I've tried telling him just to just pick up the phone and fucking call you. But you know how Blaine is. When he apologizes he wants to do it face to face he wants it to have meaning." Cooper said sighing trying to explain his brother's actions.

"Cooper where I get where you're coming from. Deep down Blaine knows all it would have taken was a phone call or facetime call. Just a simple I'm sorry would have worked." I sighed moving to face Cooper better as I sipped on my shake.

"I know he's an asshole, he gets it from me I've taught him horribly well." Cooper sighed sadly though there was pride in his voice and in his eyes. I snorted softly and laughed out loud.

"You are in fact an asshole Cooper, but only to those who deserve it. You're a pretty bad ass big brother." I grinned at Cooper as I grew nervous we down the street from their house.

"Oh you know me so well pumpkin." Cooper beamed as he turned into the driveway of the Anderson house. I started to fidget in my seat and played with my hands growing even more nervous.

"Coop, I think I'm going to puke." I muttered shifting even more in my seat. Cooper hit the breaks hard his eyes wide.

"What's wrong, is it the baby? Oh god it is, I told mom she should get you! It would be _my _luck you'd go into labor with me." Cooper said fretting placing his hands on my face as if to check if I had a fever.

"Cooper, Cooper...COOPER!" I finally yelled getting Cooper's attention. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes?" He asked looking me up and down as if the baby would pop out at any second.

"I'm not going into labor, I'm nervous fuck that I'm scared to face your parents. That's it I'm fine I promise though if you keep at this I might go into labor trying to calm you down." I laughed, Cooper relaxed right away and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you so much baby girl for not getting all of that nasty shit in my car by having your water break in my car." He said kissing my forehead again.

"Really Cooper, really? Your biggest fear is me going into labor in your precious car?" I asked him scowling at him playfully.

"Oh god it's already beautiful and glorious having you back." Cooper exclaimed pulling up to in front of the house.

"By the way don't be nervous baby girl, my mom is practically shitting rainbows to see you. Dad is already in protective mode and is already making it known to your parents they want to have legal custody of you, oh shit I've said to much." Cooper groaned slamming his head on the steering wheel earning a loud beep. I snorted in laughter and shook my head.

"Cooper Anderson, such colorful words and a way with saying way to much." I snickered before freezing as I saw Mrs. Anderson make her way out of the house smiling.

"Oh god Cooper I can't do this, I seriously can't. Once she really see's me she's going to think I'm such a whore." I mumbled panicked my breathing picking up. Cooper grabbed my hand and gently moved my face to look at him.

"Abbi calm down or you'll have a panic attack and really go into labor in my car. She won't think anything different of you. She's seen pictures of you, I showed her and dad photos you had on FaceBook. They're prepared all they're worried about is your health, the babies health and making sure you're somewhere safe. You're not a whore, yes you're eggo is preggo but that makes you no different than the girl we grew up with so stop." Cooper said kissing my forehead once again before getting out of the car and walking to help me out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and took Cooper's hand.

With Cooper's supports physically and mentally I was able to walk the short distance to where Sarah Anderson stood. Tears were in her eyes, she took in my appearance and my round stomach. She let out a shaky breath before she held her arms out for me. I blinked and didn't even think before I ran into her arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around the woman who was more of a mother of me than my own. I sobbed softly into her shoulder as she held me close and rocked me. I could faintly hear Cooper unpacking the car.

"Oh Abbi-Mae my sweet girl you're alright now." She cooed holding me out so I could see her face. She smiled wiping my tears away as she pulled me back into her arms. And once again for the first time in months I felt safe again. I could feel the love pouring from her as she cried with me.

"Mrs. Anderson thank you so much for taking me in. I know I-I made a mistake but I don't regret keeping this baby. I know it's going to be hard but I promise I'm going to give it the best life ever. I promise I'll make you proud." I choked out looking up at the woman who I adored, it was hard not calling her mom.

"Baby you know you can call me Sarah or mom, you've called me mom since you were up to my knees. You've already made me proud by not only keeping this baby but also being as strong as you are. You don't have to worry you'll have all of our support for the next three months. And in the months after you have a home here from now and even after you turn eighteen. We love you like our own and you know that." She said softly her voice full of love her arm wrapped securely around me.

"See Abbs I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Cooper pointed out in sing-song teasing voice.

"Bite me Anderson." I sang back punching him in the side causing him to groan, I smirked.

"Oh how it already feels complete around here again." Mrs. Anderson sighed happily, laughter in her voice. Cooper and I smiled at each other holding in laughter.

"I hate to break this up because I can't tell you how glad I am to finally be with people that truly care. But Cooper got me a milkshake and this kid his hammering my bladder I really have to pee." I groaned moving from foot to foot. Cooper barked out laughter leaning on my suitcase for support.

"Of course dear, Cooper don't be such a child." Sarah Anderson scolded her older son.

"You still remember where it is?" She asked grabbing one of my bags.

"God yes I'll be back to help you guys." I groaned and took off into a waddle run towards the house and the closest bathroom. Once I was finished and I'd washed my hands and my face Sarah had everything up and in my room and made sure Cooper and I ate lunch.

"Dear god mom I could eat your cooking all day." Cooper groaned as he walked towards the door. I snorted keeping my snide remarks to myself. Cooper gave me a look and I smiled sweetly at him.

"I know you could, that's why I have to cut you off dear. Now go, get back to work we'll see you Thursday when you come home for the weekend." Mrs. Anderson said fretting over her oldest son.

"Fine, fine if I must. I'll see you Thursday send dad my love. Tell stubbles to call me before I hunt his ass down. I'll be calling you tonight Princess." Cooper said turning to my direction his blue eyes meeting into my green eyes. I smiled up at him and snuggled myself in his open arms.

"Thank you Coop, I love you and thank you for everything." I said resting my head on his chest. Cooper wrapped his arms around me in the protective way he had ever since I was a kid. It had started to sink in that I was finally home, I was somewhere I was wanted.

"You have nothing to thank me for, I'm just glad my baby sister is where she belongs. I love you too, we'll catch up tonight and I'll see you Thursday." He said kissing me on the forehead. I smiled and kissed his cheeks moving back into Sarah's arms.

"I love you mom, please tell stubbles to call me before I go ape shit." Cooper said kissing his mother's cheeks as he made his way to the door. I shook trying to keep my laughter in as Cooper once again referred to Blaine as stubbles. But tiny giggles still slipped out of my mouth as his mother gave him a look.

"Cooper Matthew Anderson that is your brother, be nice he can't help he's short like me." Sarah said fighting back a smile.

"Mother you're shortness is cute it's like Abbi's. Blaine's however is just plain hilarious. Now I have to go love you both bye!" Cooper grinned waving as he left the house.

"That boy will never change, damn if I haven't tried." Sarah laughed playfully. She walked me into the living room and we got comfortable. We made small talk for a while, catching up. We both cried over the harder parts and she held me when I needed to be held and she laughed with me when I needed to laugh. I feel asleep curled up in her arms while watching a crime show with her.

"Abbi dear, wake up dinner is almost ready and Thom will be home soon." I woke to a sweet voice and a gentle shake on the shoulder. Opening my eyes I breathed a sigh of relief seeing Sarah Anderson in front of me. I knew this wasn't a dream I was really here where people cared. I smiled up at her as I stretched, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her cooking.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep I've been getting tired more often recently." I smiled softly as I sat up. She smiled fondly down and me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ears. I smiled at this motherly gesture something I'd been missing for far too long now.

"Don't worry dear that's perfectly normal. It's just your body getting use to carrying the baby." She smiled before turning in the direction of the kitchen where a timer was going off.

"Go get washed up dear, dinner will be ready in a couple minuets." She smiled and dashed into the kitchen. I smiled and made my way up the stairs grumbling as I got to the top at how out of breath I was. Normally this would be nothing, but with all of this extra weight I was carrying it was beginning to take a toll on me. I walked into the bright orange room that been more of a room to me than my own had been. This room reflected who I really was. Bright colors, band posters, pictures of friends and play books all over the wall. Something that wasn't allowed in my pink room back at my parents home. If you could even call it a home.

Smiling I made my way to the bathroom grabbing a new shirt and changed into a pair of ballet flats. I washed my hands and put on some eyeliner and lipstick. I slowly made my way back down the stairs hearing a car pull up. I grew nervous as I entered the kitchen. Sarah smiled seeing me but soon frowned seeing me chewing on my lip.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked quickly making her way to my side.

"I'm just nervous I suppose." I said smiling softly. Mrs. Anderson laughed softly and pulled me into a hug.

"You have nothing to worry about Thomas is just excited to see you as I was and am." She said going back to plating everything up.

I after a small fight set the table for her and tried to keep busy while Thomas Anderson greeted his wife in the kitchen. Soon enough both Sarah and Thomas Anderson walked out of the kitchen plates of food in their hands. Thomas smiled at me and quickly put the salad and chicken down. He walked over to me and held his arms out. I didn't think just like I hadn't when I walked into Sarah's arms. Soon enough I was engulfed into a hug from Mr. Anderson. He held me tight as a few tears fell. I rested my head on his chest sighing. It felt nice to be around someone fatherly.

"Look at you, you've grown and inch and you look so beautiful. It's been way too long since we've seen your pretty face around her Abbigail. I wish it was under different circumstances though. But I want you to know you have Sarah and I's full support from now and for as long as you need it. I understand your parents aren't happy that you got into this, but they had no reason to treat you the way they did. And the had no right to kick you out. You say the word and Cooper and myself will pay that Jackson a visit." Thomas Anderson said wrapping a protective arm around me as he led me to the table.

"My, my you're big how far along are you again?" He asked smiling, and I laughed softly.

"I'm a week shy of being seven months pregnant. And Mr. Anderson, thank you so much for all of this. For talking to my parents, for taking me and my unborn child in. Thank you both for being the parents I always needed and thank you for only telling Cooper. You guys have no idea how much this means to me. I finally feel safe and that I belong. I know this won't be easy but I promise to make you both proud." I said smiling at Thomas who sat across from me, Sarah next to him. He leaned across the table taking my hand.

"Abbi first, please call me Thom or Poppa. Secondly, I'm already proud of you for everything you've done for this family and for Blaine. Also for how strong you've been for the past six months by yourself. Not many would have done what your doing at least not with the strength you have. You know you've always been apart of this family. We've wanted to take you in for as long as I can remember." He said fondly patting my hand. I smiled wiping away tears of happiness.

"He brings up another point dear, I didn't want to bring this up without him here because I know he wants to be apart of this conversation. My husband and I want take legal guardianship over you. We can talk about this after we if you'd like." Sarah said smiling at me. I thought for a moment but my hunger and the baby's hunger took over.

"May we eat first, I'm kinda starving." I said in a soft voice a blush on my face. Both of the Anderson's laughed and nodded and we all placed food on our plates and I even went for seconds making both of them smile and laugh. Sarah served my favorite dessert; banana bread with banana ice-cream. We all sat in the living room with our food and made small talk. I was curled up in a chair and the two sat across from me on the loveseat.

"Would you like to talk more now, about what you mentioned before?" I asked softly finishing my food and placing the plate on the table next to me. Mrs. Anderson took a sip of her coffee before nodding.

"Like I was saying Thomas and I want to take guardianship over you. Not only because we care and love you deeply but so we can also get you and the baby on our health plan and you can go to the doctor without worrying about money." She started but got choked up as she tried to start the next sentence. I had a feeling in my stomach what I was about to hear was going to hurt. Thomas placed a hand on his wife's arm and leaned forward.

"I've already talked to your parents, they're very willing to sign you over to us. They've made it clear they don't want anything to do with this 'scandal' as they put it. I can't tell you how much that enrages me. And I can tell by the tears in your eyes it's hurting you. And if I could change the way your parents thought about all of this. We just want to ask you, would you like us to just take guardianship over you, or would you like to become apart of our family?" He asked softly a small sad smile on his face.

I couldn't respond for a couple minuets. I let what he said sit in, the pain that ripped through my chest was like no other. My parents were really that mad that I was pregnant that they didn't want me anymore, or ever? How could the two people who brought me into this world just stop caring because I made a mistake? They'd always been strict and cold but I always though that they loved me deep down. Maybe I was wrong about that, no family would do that to their own child. But at the same time I felt so much love from the Anderson family. Love I never truly got before, I could tell they honestly cared about not only but my unborn child. And that brought me some comfort. But all of this was still so hard. When I found my voice, I found that it was weak and sounded much like a lost child's.

"They really don't want me? I've always thought that I was just something for them to show off but now, now I know that they don't love me deep down. And if that's the case I would love nothing more than for to become apart of your family. My only concern is Blaine, how is he going to take this? I haven't spoken to him in almost a year." I said softly wiping my tears away. Sarah who had moved to my side the second I'd stared to cry wrapped an arm around me.

"Then it's settled we'll get working on the papers and legal documents first thing in the morning. And as far as Blaine is concerned you have nothing to worry about. He still cares Abbi and I know he'll be supportive of you and all of your decisions. It's up to you, we can either phone and tell him what's going now. Or we can wait until he comes home and all talk to him." Sarah said rubbing my back. I thought for a moment weighing my options and finally came up with my answer.

"I think I'd like it if we waited until he came home, if you don't mind." I said softly looking up at both of them.

"That's totally fine and we respect that. The only other thing is Sarah is going to take you to the school Blaine's boyfriend use to attend. It'll be a bit of a drive but either one of us can take your, or you can drive one of the spare cars. We rather you go to McKinley High School rather your old one here. I know how hard it was there. I'll home school you for the rest of the year but you'll attend there next year for your Junior year." Sarah said smiling down after Thomas spoke.

"That sounds fine, I'm sure I'll love that school." I smiled softly.

"You will, they have a fantastic Glee club I'm sure you'll love and join." Sarah said smiling down at me, remembering how much I loved and lived for music. The three of us talked more for a couple hours and before too long I was yawning. Looking at the clock I was surprised that it was almost midnight.

"Why don't you go take a relaxing bath and get some sleep. I know you have to be tired baby girl." Thomas said coming over to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I nodded in agreement and Sarah followed suit with Thomas.

"We'll see you in the morning, we love you sweetpea." She said smiling at me as I got up and started making my way towards the stairs. I turned to them with a true smile on my face.

"I love you both too, see you in the morning." I said smiling as I made the way up the stairs. I walked into my room and smiled at the new iPhone they'd given me. My parents cut my old phone off and I'd been using a prepaid one. They built in numbers I'd need even the number to my new doctors. I stared at Blaine's number for shaking my head. Stripping of my clothes I ran a hot bath and talked to Cooper. Even after my bath Cooper and I still talked. I curled up in my comfortable bed, my stuffed bear tucked under my arms and my blankets wrapped around me. Around two we got off the phone due to my constant yawning. I quickly slipped into the second peaceful sleep I'd had in months.


	3. Chapter Two New Beginnings

_**Chapter Two of this story. I hope everyone is loving it. I know it's different, but I'm really loving it so far. And Quinn made her first appearance, you'll be seeing her around a lot and Kurt should be coming up soon too along with the rest of New Directions. Blaine will be in the next chapter, it may be towards the end of the chapter but he will make a hell of an appearance. **_

**She Will Be Loved - New Directions - Chapter Two - New Beginnings**

I had been at the Anderson's for a couple days now. It was currently Friday, the week had flown by. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had already started the process of taking guardianship over my and had been there for ever step of the way. I'd talked to Cooper at least once a day for nearly the past week. He'd even joined myself and his mother on a shopping trip. He only complained a couple times and even helped pick out some outfits. They'd finished off the day with a nice lunch at a small café and even had some ice-cream. For the first time in years I felt normal like this was what being apart of a family was about.

Today was a big day though, today I'd be visiting the High School I'd be attending next year. Sarah was already ready and waiting downstairs. We'd had a lovely breakfast and now I was getting ready for school. I was dressed in a comfortable maternity summer dress and a pair of matching flip flops. My hair landed in natural curly red waves hitting my shoulders. My make-up was simple, eyeliner, light purple eyeshadow, mascara and clear lip balm. My jewelry was simple, the cross Mrs. Anderson had given me years ago, studs in my ears, a simple diamond stud in nose and stud in my lip. My tongue ring was hidden in my mouth and I wasn't one to show it off. Making sure I looked okay I smiled softly. I slipped my phone in my small purse along with my wallet. Making my way downstairs I waited for Sarah to join me in the living room. Soon enough the woman was there and smiling.

"Are you ready to go love?" The woman asked softly holding a hand out to me. I smiled in return and held my hand out taking hers.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I said softly and followed her out of the house, making my way to the car as she locked up the house. I made myself comfortable in the leather seats and waited for Sarah. Soft music filled up the car as the two grabbed coffee from starbucks, decaf for myself of course. We sipped on our coffee and listened to music making small talk as we made our way to McKinley High School. I was beyond nervous as we drew closer.

"Sarah, I'm scared what if they all judge me?" She asked softly as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Sweetheart don't worry about that, I've already talked to the guidance counselor and principal. They told me a girl who is a grade ahead of you was in almost the same situation. Her name is Quinn Fabray, she's more than willing to meet you today and talk with you. She seemed really nice on the phone and I think I've head good thing about her from Blaine and Kurt." Sarah said smiling over at me. I thought it over and I smiled softly.

"I think that sounds nice, I could use a friend especially one who knows what this is like." I said softly as we got out of the car and made our way into the high school. I held onto Sarah's hand tighter as we made our way to the office. Kids were giving me looks, and none were nice.

"Ignore them, they're just a bunch of narrow minded jerks. They did the same thing to me last year and most of them were my friends before." I turned to face the sweet voice and saw a smiling pretty blonde girl. She held her hand out the smile still on her face. I smiled back at her and held my hand out for her to shake. Surprisingly she pulled me into a gentle hug. Sarah smiled over me and mouthed 'I told you.' causing me to roll my eyes. I hugged the girl back laughing softly.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, you must be Abbigail-Mae, it's really nice to meet you." Quinn said a genuine smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Quinn, please call me Abbi." I said smiling at the blonde now know as Quinn.

"Abbi it is then, you've got a beautiful name. Would you like to sit with me while they talk?" Quinn asked motioning towards Sarah, a woman and two men who were all talking as they started towards the office.

"Sure if you don't mind, I hope you're not missing class because of me." I said smiling softly as Quinn lead us over to a comfortable sofa. Quinn laughed softly smiling as we sat down.

"I'm only missing homeroom, and first period is a free period for me. How are you feeling, and how far along are you? If you don't mind me asking of course." Quinn asked turning towards me. I gave her a smile and shook my head.

"I don't mind at all, other than feeling like I'm a planet I'm perfectly fine. And I'll be seven months on Tuesday." I said smiling softly resting my hand on my stomach.

"You're not that big, honestly but I do know how you feel. Wow, you're getting close to the end, have you felt the baby kick yet?" Quinn asked grinning, for someone I'd only known for about ten minuets I already felt a connection to Quinn. I could honestly see myself becoming quick friends with the sweet blonde girl.

"Thank you, Cooper wanted proof that I was only having one. I am and I'm excited and scared at the same time, I want to see this little one already. Yes I have I felt the baby move for the first time when I was about five months, this little monster is active. By the way Quinn I heard what you went though and did. I think you're the most selfless person. I can only imagine how hard that had to be. But you're so strong I can already tell that, and if you ever need to talk I'd be glad to listen." I said smiling at the blonde who grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Abbi that means a lot to me, not many people know what I've been through it's nice having someone understand. It was hard, but I know it's what was best for Beth. And I might just take you up on that offer. I won't lie labor is hard, but it's worth every ounce of pain I promise you. Do you know what you're expecting?" Quinn said, her voice full of honest care and honesty.

"It's no problem Quinn, I mean it you're strong. No I don't I want it to be a surprise, I've been looking at names though." I said with a small laugh causing Quinn to smile.

"I've been told that before, but I don't see it. I honestly couldn't have done it without my family in Glee club. Oh, but someone needs to know if you're keeping it he or she has to have a fitting nursery!" Quinn gushed towards the end smiling brightly. I tried not to brighten up at the mention of Glee Club. But I think Quinn caught me by the look she was giving me.

"Sometimes we don't see or notice how strong we are until someone points it out to us." I stared winking at Quinn with a smile.

"Glee Club really? I use to be in one at my old school. At least you had some support, every girl in this position needs it. I know Sarah was saying the same thing this past couple days, she's dying to know what I'm having." I said thoughtfully.

"That's true and I hope I'm as strong as everyone says, but that doesn't mean it's still easy. Even today I still think the what if's but I know what Puck and I did was right." Quinn said smiling squeezing my hand.

"I saw you brighten up when I mentioned Glee. Yes they were all here for me, even the people I wasn't the nicest to. I'll be forever grateful for them and they all know that. You were? Well you should totally try out for the New Directions! I know Mr. Shue would let you just come to the practices, it would get you out of the house and you'd have fun and be around people who care. You may not be able to perform with us at sectionals or whatever but you'll still have loads of fun!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly causing me to laugh some.

"And have you thought of getting the doctor to tell someone like Mrs. Anderson what you're having so you could set up the room?" Quinn asked thoughtfully and perked up at bit at the idea she had.

"You really think he'd let me? I mean I'm being homeschooled for the rest of the year.. I mean I'd love to but don't you think I'd stick out like a sore thumb?" I asked softly messing with my hands nervously.

"And that sounds like a great idea, I think I'll get the doctor to write it down when I see her on Monday and have Sarah plan out the room. I'm sure she'd love your help if you wanted, I saw you perk up when you mentioned designing the room." I said teasingly with a smile sitting up straighter feeling the baby move around.

"I'm positive he'll let you in, you'll have to audition of course, but everyone who does gets in. And they'll all except you like I have, none of us will judge you sweetie. Plus it'll make it so you know people here when you come back next year." Quinn grinned brightly causing me to do the same.

"And I think that's a great idea, and you caught me I'd love to help plan out the baby room. Do you have anyone to go with you Monday to your appointment? Are you alright you keep moving around." Quinn asked frowning softly concerned.

"Then I'll try out for you and plus I think it'd get my mind off of things. And it would be nice to have friends for next year. Then it's settled I'll talk to Sarah on the way home! Uhm I'm not sure if Sarah is taking me or not yet. Oh I'm fine the baby was moving around, its just kicking now." I said smiling Quinn, touched by her concern for me and my kid.

"Great we'll talk to Mr. Shue when he comes out. Thank you for trusting me with helping Abbi I promise you won't be disappointed. Well if you need or want someone to come with you, I'm sure I can come with you. I know how much it means to have someone there while you're there. Oh really, may I feel?" Quinn asked shyly towards the end, a first for the blonde. I laughed softly and moved Quinn's hand to where the baby was kicking. It was odd to have someone other than myself touch my stomach. But in the past week with Cooper, Sarah and Thom feeling the baby move it only felt natural to let Quinn feel. Quinn smiled whispering an 'Oh my gosh' as the baby kicked against her hand.

"Thank you so much Quinn. Seriously for everything, for being so nice to me and for being willing to help with the baby's room. I mean I'm practically a stranger, thank you for everything I don't know what I'd do if I'd come in here and not met anyone. And I'll ask and let you know about the doctors appointment, I'd be nice to have someone there." I said smiling at Quinn. Quinn looked up at me and smiled shaking her head.

"Don't be silly Abbi, you have nothing to thank me for. I'm just doing what someone should have done for me. Plus I already consider you my friend and I can see us becoming fast friends. I also know what it's like to be in your shoes, so I want nothing more than to be here for you. How about you give me your phone and I'll give you mine and we'll swap numbers, that way you can tell me what's going on and so we can keep in touch." Quinn asked fishing her phone out of her purse, I did the same. Smiling the two of us swapped numbers. We continued to talk as we waited and soon enough we were being beckoned into the Principal's office.

Mr. Figgins was actually surprisingly nice and supportive. He didn't look down on me one bit. Miss Pillsbury was beyond nice even though she seemed a bit odd. She was so supportive and gave me her email and told me to email or call the school if I ever needed to talk to anyone. I instantly took a liking to her. Mr. Shue seemed like a pretty awesome teacher though I had to hide how taken back I was that he was a Spanish teacher. It just didn't seem to fit him. He was there to tell me he'd tell the Glee kids about me so I'd know people when I came to school. He excitedly said yes right away when Quinn brought up me joining Glee Club and invited me to audition Tuesday or Friday after school. After that we got my seclude all settled out for next year and Sarah was given the work I would need to finish and pass this year. We bid the teacher's goodbye and Quinn walked with us out towards the front doors of the school.

"Thank you so much Quinn for everything, it means so much to me and it was so nice meeting you." I said smiling at me new friend.

"Oh don't thank me it's nothing really, like I already said I can see us becoming close friends quickly. I'll text you when I can probably at lunch or after school. Call or text me if you need anything no matter what the time is. I'll see you next Tuesday!" Quinn grinned hugging me tightly a hug a returned. Sarah thanked Quinn as well before we left. Sarah took my hand and smiled as we walked out of the school heading towards the car. She was smiling proudly and smugly at me.

"See sweetheart I told you it wouldn't be bad at all! You and Quinn really seemed to hit it off well and you don't have much school work to make up to pass. I told you everything would work out." Sarah beamed at me as we got into the car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. I really like Quinn she's sweet I already feel like we'll be great friends. And I'm glad there's not much work I'll have to do, thank you for doing all of this for me." I said smiling at her as she stared the car.

"I know I'm right I'm rarely ever wrong." She grinned causing me to snort.

"Oh you so sound like Cooper right now." I smiled snickering.

"Oh hell I do!" She exclaimed in fake horror causing us both to laugh as we made our way home.

"Hey mom?" I asked softly calling her mom for the first time since I'd been taken in. This caused a huge smile and a squeeze of the hand.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked looking over at me.

"Quinn and I were talking, and she came up with an idea. I want it to be a surprise, but what about Monday if we get the doctor to write down the sex of the baby? That way you and Quinn can know. She agrees with you and wants a fitting nursery for the baby, she even said she'd like to help with it." I said suggesting what Quinn and I talked about earlier. Sarah Anderson brightened up right away and smiled huge.

"Abbi that sounds like an amazing idea! This Quinn girl is just as sweet if not sweeter than Kurt and Blaine mentioned. We'll do just that Monday when you go see your OBGYN. And I'd love for Quinn to help with the room, though I'm sure I'll have other helpers. Would you like for her to come with us Monday? She'd be able to make it, it's at four thirty six." Sarah asked smiling excitedly. I only had to think for a minuet before answering.

"I think I'd really like it if she came. I'll text her and ask her now." I said smiling thinking of the new friend I already trusted. Pulling out my phone I quickly unlocked it and opened up a new text message adding Quinn's number into it.

'I talked to Sarah, she loved the idea and would love your help with the room. You should have seen her face when I told her. And if you're not busy and want to come, I'd be more than happy if you'd like to come to the appointment on Monday it's at four thirty six. -A' I said smiling and locked my phone after sending the message. I was half way through lunch with Sarah before I got a reply.

'Ahh! That's so awesome tell her thank you and I won't let her down. And I would love to come Monday! Thank you for trusting me Abbi, it means a lot. -Q' The message read causing me to smile.

"Quinn said she won't let you down with helping and that she'd love to go." I said smiling at Sarah who winked at me smiling.

"Tell her I have full faith in her and that we'll pick her up after school." She said smiling.

'She says she's got full faith in you and we'll pick you up after school. And thank you Quinn for being such an amazing friend to me already. Text me after school. -A' I smiled replying.

After lunch we went to the local bookstore and got the books I'd need for school and some for pleasure reading. I also got some baby books, on what to expect, helping books and most importantly baby naming books. We also got some school supplies and surprisingly a laptop from Best Buy. We also got some baby clothes and blankets in neutral colors. When we got home we set up my desk and put everything away. We put the clothes and blankets in the spare room across from my room. I helped Sarah prepare dinner and set the table talking and laughing freely. Thomas embraced us both once he got home and we talked during dinner. After dinner we all went to the theater room and watched couple good classic movies one being The Notebook. Soon after the last movie I made my way to bed with a smile on my face. Quinn and I had been texting all night and I felt us growing closer as friends. As usual around ten thirty Cooper called to me to talk and ask all about my day. For the first time I fell asleep smiling at the fact that I had family and friends who cared, even if one of them I wanted the most wasn't here for me.


End file.
